Bits and Pieces
by hunter-strain13
Summary: Bits and pieces of life in the hills. Fun, sad, humourous, romantic, fluffy!
1. Stabber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of the characters in it. I only own Rory Sykes.**

**Hey-yo! This is supposed to be a set of silly/sweet/sad sorta oneshots for Rory and Stabber. I needed a break from 'Watch Me'. These are prompted by a friend of mine. So, here we go!**

* * *

**Splinter**

She yelps and tries to pull away. Her arm is held, not too hard, but enough to prevent movement. 'Stop' She does, but pouts. 'It hurts.' It is spoken like a petulant child and the other laughs and drags her hand back into his lap. He hovers, long dark hair spilling over the hand and he brings a small knife to the palm. She flinches and starts biting her lip, shaking her head. He glances at her and touches the blade to her skin. '1' He speaks, nodding once. She mewls, shutting her eyes. '2' He tilts the knife at an angle, his eyes remaining on her face. '3' She squeaks and turns her head away although her eyes are already closed and her arms start to shake. He slips the knife in and out with a quick movement, digs out the small bit of wood and lays it to the side. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses the palm, lingering briefly before looking up. Her hazel eyes are dancing with tears and she smiles delicately. 'Wuss' She pouts again.

**Shirt**

She settles against the wall, nearly sighing in relief as the cold seeps into her overheated back. She closes her eyes and shudders at the change in temperature. A trickle of sweat slides off her jawline down her throat and she scratches at it. She complains of the heat, her voice low and her eyes open again to settle on him. He stands near the door, watching her, bemused. He chuckles at her and draws the back of a hand over his own brow. He steps in, turning from her and shakes his head. 'Not that bad.' 'For you.' She retorts, sticking out her tongue at him. She leans back to watch him, but is unprepared as he begins to remove his clothes. First, he slips out of the top of his jumpsuit, arms freed and revealing his coarse gray shirt. It clings to him with sweat, accentuating his muscles and she gulps back her lust. Then, to her horror, and, secretly, utter delight, he grabs the hem of the shirt and tugs it over his head. His arms tense and the shirt comes off in one movement, leaving him bare to the waist. She takes him in. His long neck and strong shoulders shine with sweat and his skin, messed up and beautiful, bids her to touch it. He stands for a moment, head back, and breathes and she watches his chest rise and fall in the movement. She gulps again and speaks his name. He looks at her. She smiles. 'I want that shirt.'

**Fluff**

She leans over the couch back, pouting at him. A sandwich is in one hand, wrist resting on hip. She tries, unsuccessfully to persuade him to take a bite, insisting that it is delicious, but he shakes his head, adamant. 'Last thin' that tasted good was grass in a drink. No thanks.' She manages to sulk even harder and she holds the sandwich up to his mouth. 'Come on! Just one?' She pleads, smiling as sweet as honey. He is unfazed. He shakes his head again and waves a hand dismissively. 'You eat it.' With a sigh, she collapses over the couch back, sniffing in mock sadness. Then, she perks up with an idea. 'I will.' She snorts and settles next to him. She waits for him to look at her before taking a bite from the sandwich. The white gooey fluff leaves small traces on her lips, which she licks away in a sultry manner. He shivers, almost unseen, and finds he cannot look away. She continues to eat this way, moaning and giggling lightly at the flavour, knowing full well what she is doing to him. Then, she turns to him and smiles a petal-soft smile, hazel eyes half lidded. She leans towards him and holds up the fluffernutter sandwich between her mouth and his. 'Want some, now?'

**Broken**

Her heart feels broken, as his bones are broken. She averts her eyes, unable to see him this way. Her mouth is covered by her hands, which are trembling and tear slick. Bile rises in her throat and she nearly falls from the sheer emotion. She looks to him, though she cannot bear it and a strangled sob leaves her. Her feet shuffle forward, out of her control and she is at his side in moments. She is afraid to touch him, afraid she might break what little was left unbroken. His hair, black, is darkened further by blood. His face, broken inside and out, appears at peace, contrasting with her devastated one. She speaks his name, putting a hand on his chest, feeling it shudder with each inhale. He does not open his eyes. He does not move, save for his struggle for breath. She doesn't hold back the tears and bends over him, speaking his name over and over. Her hand grabs for his shattered fingers, wishing, praying, begging him to wake up. For all her effort, the man below her does not wake, but a small sound escapes him. She leans over, ear to his mouth, desperately trying to hear him. 'Ro...reh.' A broken whisper, but enough to stir hope in her heart.

**Tune**

He glances up from his wheel, cocking his head at the sound. It is not a sound he is familiar with, at least on in the mines. He stands, leaving his blade on the table and follows the sound, winding through the tunnels to a large cubby. She is there, a small item in her hand that attaches to her ears. She rolls her hips and twists her body much like a snake and the sound leaves her soft mouth; a tune, high and lilting. She rocks herself to the beat. Her eyes are closed and her hair swims around her face. He stands and watches, amused and aroused by her display. She continues for a good while, dancing and singing, until she opens her eyes to see him. His presence had been unknown and she squeaks and jumps, putting a hand to her heart. She reprimands him for sneaking, and tries to look stern, but fails and giggles instead. He grins and waves a hand at her, asking for another dance and another tune. She smiles back and bows, obligingly. 'Please don't stop the music...'

* * *

**There it is! Next chapter, I'm going to try Rory interacting with others in the universe. Who would you like to see? Leave me comments/reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Lizard

**Disclaimer..again: I do not own HHE yada yada yada. Rory is mine. **

**Next installment of HHE oneshots for Rory. This time, it's with Lizard.**

Rage

She flinches away from him. He is yelling, but it is closer to snarling. She is reminded of an angry dog. He jabs a finger in her chest and it hurts her, but he does not stop. She isn't completely sure what she has done to make him so mad. He rages at her, insulting her intelligence and her mother and her dog and everything he can think of. Then, she begins to feel angry at him. She does the unthinkable. She slaps him across his misshapen mouth. If rage was what he felt earlier, she didn't want to know what crossed over his features now.

Gun

He lays the gun in her arms, letting her feel the weight of it. She marvels at it and hefts it into the proper position. He moves the butt of the gun into the crook of her arm and points at the fence. There are cans balanced on the top. He tells her to shoot one. She scoffs. Aiming, she fingers the trigger. She breathes and taps it. The gun snaps a round and it scatters, littering a can with holes before it falls. He nods in awe before laughing. She rubs at her shoulder, wincing and complaining about the gun's kick. He shakes his head.

Pet

She can't stop herself from smiling at the sight. He kneels in the dirt, petting the small creature. It licks his fingertips, making him pat it on the head. It yips and turns a circle. He stands and pats his leg. The puppy follows him, running after him and barking loudly. He turns and notices her and freezes. He tries to come up with an excuse, even turns and shoos the pup away. It whimpers at him. His expression softens. She laughs.

Tears

He isn't sure what to do with her. She is crying so hard that she is shaking. Her cries become small heaves. He leans out to touch her. His hand rests on her shoulder and he asks if she is alright. She curses at him. He bites back on the anger he feels and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Instantly, she turns into him and buries her face in his neck. She sobs and he holds her, petting her hair. Her tears soon make his shirt wet.

Sprain

She insists he lean on her, to relieve his ankle. He snarls and shoves her away, but falls back to the ground. She grabs his arm and slings it over her shoulder. She calls him a fool. He snorts, but lets her lift him from the ground. Slowly, they walk together. He limps, wincing at the pain in his ankle. She tells him that it will be ok. He tells her, with a growl, that he knows that and that he isn't afraid.


	3. AmberLetch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of the characters in it. I only own Rory and her family.**

**More happy/sad/fun little oneshots! These ones feature Amber and Letch. No Rory in this one, but there is a little cameo by Stabber. They are also all colour based prompts.**

* * *

Green

His eyes were always the most stunning feature about him. Well, to her, anyway. She would stare at him, lost in those emerald orbs. She would sigh contentedly and he would turn to her, confused and a bit miffed.

"What?" He would ask.

"Nothing." She would retort, still staring right into his eyes. The mutant would scoff and shake his head, looking away. She would scoot around him to better see his eyes. They would gleam, burn, explain, lie, and she would still stare, unable to process anything other than the rich shade they were. She would never get tired of them. He would ask her each time what was wrong with her and she would just reply,

"I'm green with envy."

Blue

He remembered waking up to that colour. Like the sky, he thought. Only prettier. He would rouse in the morning only to be met with those soft blue eyes. They were so gentle, but then they could snap into a hardness that rivaled Hades' own eyes. He never expressed his love for her eyes, not once. He felt like it was ridiculous. Only a lovesick puppy would say something like 'I love your eyes'. But he did love them, so what did that make him? There were times where she would catch him staring and he would look away quickly. She would tease, saying he was blushing and he would deny that fact, despite the burning in his face. Her eyes, he believed, reflected everything she was feeling at every moment. He could look into those sky blue eyes and see how much she loved him. That love, he hoped, was reflected in his own when they gazed at one another. He mentally slapped himself when he thought this way.

'I'm startin' to sound like that fucking Romeo guy. Next thing you know, I'm going to be poisonin' myself. Gotta cut that shit out.'

Purple

It was the first thing he noticed when he walked in the room. The bruise was an interesting, albeit nasty looking, shade of violet. His mate sat on a chair, her leg propped up on a box while his Clan mate, Stabber, was touching her knee. Every time his fingers ran over the bruise, she would wince and hiss in pain. The sound made his guts churn and the sight made every protective nerve in him flare. He moved to her side, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing the answer already, but needing to hear her voice. Amber looked at him with an expression that was two parts 'do I look alright' and one part 'absolutely'. She patted his cheek, saying he was worrying too much, then she jumped and cursed. Stabber apologized quietly before going back to what he was doing. Letch turned to the Clan medic, asking what happened. 'If someone did this to her, oh they are gonna PAY!' He thought.

"She, apparently, fell from the side o' the hill and slammed her knee on a rock." Stabber responded, still gently kneading at the joint. Amber smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm kinda klutzy sometimes." She admitted. Letch shook his head and sighed.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Not before I'm the death of myself." He groaned loudly and she laughed.

Turquoise

"When I brought you down here, I didn't think you were gonna be shoppin'. I woulda stayed at home." He grumbled. Amber just made a face at him and continued looking around. They had come to Santa Fe for a day to themselves. Letch had been worried, at first, about the reaction people were going to have to his face. His mate, however, had a quick remedy. She tugged a hoodie over his head and put a surgical mask over his mouth. It looked a bit odd, but it worked. No one looked their direction as they walked up and down the Plaza. Amber's eye was caught by the Native American's sitting against the wall of the Palace of the Governors*. Piles of necklaces laced in silver and turquoise stones laid next to ornate brooches and cowboy neckties. She picked out a very lovely necklace and asked the woman about it.

"The style has been handed down my family for generations. It's meant to bring you good fortune and love, but it seems you already have that." She said with a smile. Amber held up the necklace for Letch to see. The strands silver and there was green and black beading at regular intervals down the sides. At the base, there was a small turquoise eagle with a ring of silver in its mouth. Amber bought it, thanked the woman, and put it on.

"I think turquoise is becoming my colour."

Red

The mutant reluctantly walked behind her up to the top of the hill. Amber was excited, beckoning him and grinning from ear to ear. The slope was steep and it made the climb troublesome. Once at the top, Letch popped his neck and sighed.

"What are we doin' here?" Amber had settled on a piece of ground where no weeds grew. She patted the sand next to her.

"You'll see." She said without looking at him. He grumbled, but sat anyways. Amber scooted closer to him, her hip touching his thigh. She slipped her fingers into his and he let a smile find its way onto his face. They sat like this, in companionable silence, for quite some time. The sun began to inch closer to the horizon. Amber sat up straight, watching the golden orb like her life depended on it. Once the sun began to dip behind the mountains, it bathed the desert in a crimson glow. Everything around them turned a molten red-gold colour in the last light of the day. Amber's expression was one of awe as she gazed around. Letch, while impressed, couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He leaned over and laid a chaste kiss on her cheek. His mate turned away from the sunset to look at him. Letch wasn't sure if it was the sunset making her cheeks that colour or if it was a blush, but it made him want to kiss her again.

He did. She kissed back.

* * *

***Palace of the Governors- This is a real building in Santa Fe, NM. During the spring and summer, Natives from the surrounding pueblos come and sell their jewelry and pottery. It's very touristy, but I like to go through their stuff sometimes. :) I actually own the necklace that Amber purchased. **

**I really liked writing these two. They are so cute together! :) Next chapter will probably be either LizBren, MissCham, or EthHad. Idk yet, but more will be coming! **


	4. HadesEthel

**Disclaimer: I don't own HHE yada and all that. **

**Bits and Pieces! This one is Ethel/Hades. Oh boy...this is all your fault Berry's Ambitions! You turned me on to this pairing. These prompts are all animal based, thanks to (believe it or not) my manager at the pet store. Here we go. Gee up!**

**Warning: Rated T for language**

* * *

Constrictor

She remembered the first time he held her. It was more of a choke hold, but it was still holding. He had wrapped one large muscular arm around her neck and the other around her thigh. She had struggled, but it was fruitless. It was like being strangled by a boa constrictor. Her vision was twinkling after only a few seconds. The strength behind his hold was impressive, even in her semi-conscious state. Now, when he holds her, it is no longer aggressive, but it is still strong. At rest, he drapes an arm over her hips and pulls her close. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let her know she is his. When they play around, he lifts her with one arm over his shoulder. She squeals, saying that he will drop her or hurt himself.

He never does. With all his strength, he never lets her fall. Not once.

Guinea Pig

He sits, patiently, while she leans over the stove. He as asked her multiple times what she is making. She waves a hand at him and tells him to wait. So, he does. Once she is finished, she turns around a serves him something hot that looks like vomit. He cocks his head at it. He asks what it is. She frowns and tells him to try it.

"Please." She says, batting her eyelashes at him. The giant man complies, lifting a spoon of the stuff to his mouth. The moment it hits his tongue, he regrets it. He does not want to hurt her feelings, so he swallows it. The flavour is a strange mix between carrot soup, orange rinds, tobacco, and horse radish. He leans away from it and looks her in the face. She looks so hopeful it almost breaks his heart. He sighs and finishes the bowl.

"What is it?" He asks again. The petite woman smiles broadly at him.

"Chowder!"

Turtle

He came into the room, thinking to see her up and about dancing or cleaning like she usually was. Instead, his was met with sight of an almost empty room. He glanced around, searching for her.

"Eth?" He called. Silence met him briefly before a low moan came from under the covers on the bed. He walked over and laid a hand on the lump of covers. It rose and fell under his hand. He lifted the edge and peeked under. Sure enough, there she was. Her face was pale and her eyes were lidded. He asked her if she was alright.

"Oh, of course I'm not, Hade. I'm so sick." Her voice was low and croaky. The large male didn't know what to do for her. He asked if she wanted him to get her anything. She requested cold medicine and some orange juice. He nodded, telling her he would be back with what she wanted.

"Hurry, please. I feel like a bloated turtle." He froze and looked at her quizzically. From where he stood, she did look a bit like a turtle. Laying on her stomach, legs and arms out with a lump of covers and pillows on her back. He laughed lowly. She cursed at him.

Parakeet

She was devastated when her parakeet died. The little yellow and white bird was stiff at the bottom of his cage and she sat near to it, crying so hard she made herself sick. He asked her why she cared so much about an animal. She screamed at him, telling him it was not just an animal.

"Stephano was my friend!" He let her cry and buried the little bird out by a flowering cactus. She cried for days. He felt lost and didn't know how to console her. Then, he had an idea. He went to the station, asked Jeb for a huge favor, which he did, reluctantly at the end of his own gun. When his package arrived a few days later, he took it to her. She was still upset and she didn't seem to realize what was happening when he revealed it to her.

"For you." He said. "To replace Stephano." She stared hard at the things in his hands.

"Those are lovebirds, Hade."

Bull

She had never described sex with anyone as being anything related to animals, but she made an exception with him. Sex with him was always, ALWAYS rough, wild and 'quite the ride'. She always found herself exhausted afterwards and her abs and thighs would be sore for days, not to mention her unmentionables. When she rode him, he always bucked and writhed under her so hard that she felt like she was on one of those mechanical bulls at cowboy bars. One day, she went so far as shout 'yee-haw' while he pounded into her. It seemed to turn him on so fiercely that he flipped her over and fucked her from behind. When he finished, he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Gee up, cowgirl."

After that, Ethel made a mental note to being out her inner cowgirl more often.

**Alrighty dighty, chickadees! That was my attempt at Ethel/Hades stuff. Good? Bad? Stinky? Rad? (rhyming, anyone?). **

**Did anyone catch the reference to Watch Me in this one? Cookies for anyone who did!**

**Next chapter- Letch-Cham brother oneshots! Not slash!**


	5. LetchChameleon

**Disclaimer: I don't own HHE. You know this. I write purely for fun.**

**Even more oneshots! Holy cow! I'm really on a roll here. I've written these last few while I was home alone. Which is often. So, now, we have some Letch and Chameleon brotherly oneshots. This time all the prompts are emotions. Thanks to my sister Gigi for these ones! Onwards!**

**Warning: T for language**

* * *

Sadness- Letch

He wasn't sure how to cope with the loss of their mother. She had been the only light in the world for him and his brother. With her gone, there was no buffer for their father. The abuse would become worse. The idea scared him. He lost his appetite and took to shutting himself in his room. He stared at the floor, mind almost completely silent. He wanted to feel nothing, so he didn't. His little brother came in, worry in his large blue eyes. The younger boy asked if he could come sit with him. The older sibling agreed quietly. He didn't care. His brother sat on the bed, crossing his legs and remaining quiet. After a moment, he heard small sniffing sounds coming from his little brother. He turned to regard him. Tears were streaming down the boy's face, but he didn't break down sobbing. The sight made the elder brother's barrier break. He scooped the little one into his arms, holding him close. His own sadness got the better of him and he started to weep. Together, they mourned their mother. Together, they mourned the loss of their sanctuary.

Anger- Chameleon

He paced back and forth in his chamber of a room. His eyebrows, if he had them, were drawn together and he breathed harshly through his nose. The emotional turmoil did not go unnoticed by his brother. The larger mutant watched him pace, wanting to feel amused, but feeling closer to nauseous. He told his brother to calm himself, which was rewarded with a scoff.

"She is mine! I caught her. I should have her. Not...not him." The anger in his tone was apparent. The older brother stood and grabbed him by the shoulders.

" ." He said, his own voice deep and commanding. His brother forced himself out of the grip and backed away.

"No. No! I won't. It's not fair and you know it." The voice was deadly now. With that, he turned to the wall, roaring in rage and slamming his fist into the rock. The force shattered his knuckles, but he was too angry to notice.

Scared- Letch

When he found the other, it was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. His little brother, his baby brother, was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Letch dropped down to his knees, trying to breathe through the fear. He laid shaking hands on the unmoving chest, feeling for what he feared would not be there. It was, slow but existent, indicating the life left in the body. He touched his brother's face, calling his name. His voice was trembling. He spoke again, asking the other to rouse. Begging him. He had never felt so scared in his life. The motionless body below him...it shouldn't be there. It should be him, not Cham. Not his brother. Not...not like this.

Confused- Chameleon

He tried to understand, but it never really stuck with him. His family, his Clan, seemed to be alright with the cannibalism, but seeing the intestines and organs laid out as a feast did nothing but turn his appetite into sickness. He asked his brother why they couldn't just eat the cans of food they stole from campsites. The older brother laughed in his face and told him that it just wasn't their way.

"Why?" He asked. The answer was as it always was: It just was. "But..."

"Finish tha' question and I'm really gonna hurt ya."

"Why can't I just eat a salad or something?"

He ended up with a bloody nose, a black eye, and no supper that night.

Exhausted- Chameleon

"Come on, you bitch. A few more steps. That's it." His brother had his strong arm around his back and he helped him through the mines. The younger tried to keep eyes open, but failed as a yawn crept up on him.

"M'sorry, Letch. Just so tired." The other grumbled and hefted his brother higher.

"You are a fuckin' idiot. When yer tired, stop readin'." Chameleon chuckled, earning a kick to the shin. The two stumbled all the way to his room. His brother dragged him to the bed and dropped him half on, half off of it. He left him that way, not caring enough to make him comfortable. As he left, the younger brother mumbled his thanks.

"Fuckin' whatever." Was the reply.

When Chameleon woke up the next morning, however, he did have a blanket tossed over him.

* * *

**Done. Well, I'm done with these for the night. I think my writing skills are starting to get shoddy. Haha...maybe they always are. Let me know. Thanks. G'night all. **

**Next chapter- Mixed Rory interactions. Probably going to have Jupe, Plu, Hade, Mama, and Missy. **


	6. Rory Mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own HHE blah blah. I only own Rory.**

**Even more oneshots. Now, as I said, these are mixed Rory interactions. Prompts by my good friend Prince Stevie. The characters appearing will be in this order: Jupiter, Missy, Hades, Mama, and Pluto. These happen apart from the events of Watch Me. Here we go!**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual themes and language**

* * *

Annoyed

She was sure the vein pulsing in his forehead would burst if the barrage of questions kept up. The young woman sat back, an amused grin stretching her face. The Clan leader was frowning and staring a hole into the table they were pulled up to.

"Papa, why does Rory look different than us?" Mercury asked.

"She wasn't born like that." Jupiter answered.

"Papa, does copasetic have to do with the town Los Copa?"

"No."

The young boy opened his mouth to ask another question, but his father silenced him with a look that would wither forests. The little one swallowed his words and ate the remainder of his breakfast quietly. Jupiter sighed in relief. Then, the boy opened his mouth.

"Papa?"

"...yes?" The tone was deadly.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, yes. Go on." Jupiter relaxed as Mercury left the room. The tension eased, as well. The young woman continued to recline on her chair, enjoying the quiet briefly. Then, an evil idea came into her mind. She turned to the Clan leader, grinning like a mad woman.

"Jupiter?"

"What?" The grin grew wider.

"Where do blue birds fly?" To its credit, the vein did not explode. Jupiter did.

Experience

"What is it like?"

"What?"

"You know! Foolin' around with Cham?" Missy laughed at that. Rory looked so uncomfortably curious that the older woman couldn't refuse answering. She scooted closer to speak in hushed tones.

"Well, it is certainly the best I have EVER had. Let me tell you! That man really knows how to use that tongue."

"Oh my God, you dog!" Rory gasped, then leaned back in. "Do tell."

"He does this thing with his tongue, then he has one finger on my clit and the other hand is..."

"What are you two talking about?" Both women jumped and turned towards the voice. Chameleon and Stabber stood a few feet away, both looking quizzically at their mates. Rory grabbed Missy's arm and they giggled insanely at the idea of getting caught in their dirty conversation.

"Nothing! Just girly experiences."

Mambo

The young woman was ashamed to ask, but there was no one else she could turn to. She approached the large man, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Excuse me, Hades?" The giant half turned to her, his expression uncaring. He grumbled at her.

"What?"

"Could you teach me to...dance?" The mutant fully turned to her now, his expression incredulous. "Look, I know you can! Ethel taught you how and now I need you to teach me."

"Why should I?" He growled, not liking her tone.

"Because...it would mean a lot to me." Hades stared hard at her.

An hour later, Rory was standing in the middle of the room, her right hand in Hades' much larger hand and her left resting on his shoulder. His own free hand was holding on to her waist. Soft violins and flutes began to play and the music set a slow rhythm. The large mutant led the young woman back a step, and to the side. Her gaze instantly dropped to her feet, making sure she didn't step on his feet.

"No. Don't look down." Hades commanded. Rory's head snapped back up and she exhaled slowly. "Let me lead you. You won't fall." They twirled and bobbed through the room to the music, Rory attempting to follow Hades' lead. When the music stopped, so did they. Rory smiled and stared up at the man. He had never seemed fatherly to her until that moment. The young woman thanked him and left, feeling an odd bond with the giant had just been established.

Purify

She groaned, not really wanting to do this, but REALLY not wanting to go back on her word. Scratching at the neckline of the garment, she waited in the hallway, feeling awkward and silly. The dress that Mama had put her in was slim and light blue, with white lace trim on bottom and at the ends of the long sleeves. It was lovely, but Rory was not a fan of dresses. In addition to the dress, Mama had placed her hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck and pinned a small flower brooch in it.

"Perfect." Was what the older woman had said. 'Stupid.' Was what Rory felt. The young woman sighed and tried to shift the dress around to make herself comfortable.

"Mama?" She called. She was answered with a 'huh' from the other room.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! Rory, don't you want to be purified from all your sins?"

"...yes." Mama came from the other room, smiling warmly.

"Then, you have ta wear the dress. You look wonderful."

"Thanks." 'No thanks.'

Preference

"So, Pluto, chocolate or vanilla?"

"'Nilla."

"Alright. White or black?"

"Blaaaack."

"Cats or dogs."

"Ca's."

"Werewolves or vampires?"

"Leeches suck. Woofs."

"Leonardo DiCaprio or Brad Pitt?"

"Who?"

"Jack from Titanic or Angelina Jolie's beau?"

"Jack."

"Pants or dress?"

"...paaants?"

"Last one: Autumn sunset or cinnamon beach?"

"Cinna? Like tha' see-real?"

"Kinda."

"Tha' one."

"Alright! Survey says: Pluto, you like long nights by the fire with candle-lit dinners and soft whispers in the dark. You are a 'gentle lover'. Thank you, Cosmo!"

* * *

**Oh boy. That one was...interesting. The last one is my personal favorite, followed by Mambo. :) Let me know which one was your fave! Review! Cheep cheep cheep!**


	7. Pair Switch Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own HHE. I do own Rory. Written for fun, not profit.**

**I hate disclaimers. Meeeh. Alright, I just had to write this one. Hopefully, it doesn't piss off any purists when it comes to pairings. This is a lover swap. Prompts supplied by my fiance. In order, it is LizRor, MissStab, LynGog, AmBren (my first girlxgirl), and JupEth. **

**Rated M for mature sexy times.**

* * *

Guitar

Her long fingers plucked at the strings, coaxing them into a soft melody. Each movement was slow and precise, like a dance. He watched, mesmerized, as her voice lifted with the music. It was low and smoky sounding. The mutant sighed, feeling content in that moment. Closing his eyes, he let her lull him into an almost sleep. All he could feel was the music and her voice, the beat of his heart in time with each note. The music was slow and the words were in a language he didn't know, but it was soothing to him. It surrounded him and caressed him. Her voice was as soft as he had ever heard it and as silky as caramel. When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him, her hazel eyes full with some emotion he couldn't identify. Passion? Adoration? Dare he say, love? The emotion, whatever it was, made his heart flutter and his breath catch. The mutant leaned forward and smiled at her, trying to convey the same feeling. His stomach knotted at the mental image of his gnarled mouth twisting in a nightmarish grin. The young woman, to her credit, didn't flinch or grimace. She smiled back, the expression lighting up her face. Her fingers never ceased their gliding across the guitar, the music never faltering and her voice never missing a beat.

* * *

Anatomy

He could name every part of the human body without batting an eyelash. It was easy for him. Being who he was, he could easily tell this bone from that tendon. This muscle was attached to this set of nerves and when he tickled them ever so slightly, it caused a large reaction. It could be anything from a small shudder to a full out seizure if he wanted it to be. The knowledge that he could do that made him feel powerful, in his own right. So, as he knelt above her, running his hands all over her body, he made it a point to show her that he could do these things. He dipped a finger in the crevasse behind her ear and pressed slightly. Her eyes went hazy as she moaned and gasped. His other hand ran over her spine, tapping at random intervals to make her arch up into him. Her flesh pressed against his own was enticing. He leaned down and bit at her throat, catching it in between his teeth and making her swallow against the pressure. He growled lowly, feeling like a king. His hand moved from her spine to her leg and he lifted it up to his shoulder. His fingers danced behind her knee and kneaded, hard. The lithe woman beneath him inhaled sharply as her muscles contracted, making her involuntarily wrap the limb around him. He grinned and kissed her. He could name the anatomy, but he could not find a word for how amazing this felt.

* * *

Moonlight

He was sure he had never seen something so lovely. Surely, there was nothing on this earth that could compare to her flesh in the moonlight. It was whiter than milk, almost luminescent. It reminded him of perfectly still water. It was flawless. He wanted to reach out, to touch it and feel her every curve. The urge was unbearable, but he held himself back. The mutant was an abomination, a demon. He didn't deserve to even gaze upon the pearl pale angel before him. The stunning being, bathed in light, turned to him, beckoned him, speaking quietly and in a tone that bespoke her feelings. The mutant stepped to her, his eyes sliding over her skin. The moon reflected off of her bones, making her seem strangely gaunt and corporeal, ghost like. Her lips curved into a perfect smile. A smile meant for him. He shuddered at her beauty and stopped her with his hands up. 'No.' He said. The angel was generous, though, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her bare flesh against him. The mutant brought up his hands to rest upon her. He felt light and pure in her presence. They kissed, under the moon, flawed and flawless and in love.

* * *

Wash

"Ow! Stop! Someone will hear us!" The younger woman giggled under her breath. Her blond hair was already slightly tousled and her ponytail was half way undone. She tried to place the loose strands back, but the older woman was not having it. The taller blonde pressed her against the wall, kissing a trail up her neck and behind her ear. "So?" She murmured, her mouth toying at the younger one's earlobe. Brenda hissed in a breath, barely concealing the want she was feeling. "N-no. We have to- ah, God that feels so- no! If someone catches us, we're fucked!" Amber grinned and squeezed at her prize's ass. "Oh, I love it when you swear..." With that, she dragged the younger woman off to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, locked the door, and began undressing. Brenda watched, eyes traveling up her lover's long toned legs to the curve of her hips and resting on her ample breasts. Brenda couldn't stop herself, beginning to undress, as well. The two golden haired women hopped into the shower and almost immediately set on one another. Their mouths were bruised with kisses within minutes and their warm bodies melded against one another. Hips rolled and hands traveled low as the steam billowed around them. Brenda tossed her head back, breathing hard and wishing that the hot water wasn't about to run out.

* * *

Scars

Her fingers moved gingerly over his skin, tracing the multitude of scars that lay there. There were long thin puckers along his arms, like knife wounds, and she had found thicker ones on his back and shoulders. She would always wince when she touched them, her mind thinking of all the horrendous, gruesome ways he could have gotten hurt. He would laugh and kiss her forehead, assuring her that they weren't too bad. She would scoff and continue worrying. One day, as they laid together on their bed, his hand drifted up her shirt playfully. Ethel giggled and tapped his hand in a joking reprimand. Jupiter chuckled and he continued his exploration. Suddenly, he froze, prompting his lover to ask what was wrong. His stunning eyes grew sad. He let his fingers slide over the spot, just below her ribcage, and he sighed heavily. Ethel realized what he was touching. Her own scar, from his son's attack. The wound had healed nicely, but the little scar remained. It was the size of a quarter and the pink skin was slightly warped. "Jupe..." She started, but was silenced by the mutant leaning forward over her. He lifted her shirt and planted a kiss on the scar, as if apologizing. Ethel let him, knowing that he would never forgive and never forget.

* * *

**There you are, chickadees. :) Hope no one got all D: about me mixing it up. My favorite of these was LynnGog. That particular one came out very poetic, IMO. Let me know what you think! Review, mon petite chaufleurs! (sp? I don't speak French!)**

**Next chapter- Rory and Stabber lovin's because I miss them. :)**


	8. StabberRory

**Disclaimer: I do not own HHE, nor do I own any of the characters within that universe. I only own Rory.**

**Back with more RoryXStabber lovin'. I haven't been writing in a while so I am a bit rusty. Forgive me, chickadees! Forgive! Read this and love me once more. All these prompts are given to me by my big 'un Chris. **

**Rated M for mature parts and language.**

* * *

_Tool Shed_

She almost yelped at the metallic crashing that the impact made but her mouth was too busy to form the sound. She settled for a sharp intake of air against his mouth as his own lips assaulted hers. He had her back up against the side of the shed now, bending it slightly with the force. His own groan drowned out any sound she might have made then, the deep sound holding a slight growl. It made her melt, which in turn made him tighten his hold on her hips. He ground a knee in between her thighs and breathed her name on her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as roughly as she dared. His sharp teeth caught on her lower lip, nicking it just hard enough to cause it to bleed. His tongue flicked out, dog-like, to lap at the coppery liquid and he hefted her a bit higher, making the shed quiver and protest. His strength surprised her, but she had little time to revel in it as the mutant slipped his free hand just under the hem of her jeans. His thumb idled on the curve of her hip for a moment before slipping a little lower. The rough callouses on his fingers provided a glorious friction on her too hot skin and he chuckled lowly as her body reacted spasmodically, hips bucking and skin trembling. He loved getting this reaction out of her as much as she loved his actions that made her react that way.

* * *

_Appearance_

Her breathing was slow and even, causing him to subconsciously inhale at the same rate. It made him sleepy, but he found he could not tear his eyes away from her sleeping form. She was laying on her back, one arm behind her head and the other laying over her ribcage. The blanket was draped over her waist, modestly covering her nude lower half but leaving her breasts bare. Her face was turned away from him, her cheek resting on her pillow. The mutant let his eyes slide over her chest and stomach, taking in her smooth skin. The rich brown of her skin reminded him of wet clay. The thickness of her arms and legs put him in awe of the strength he knew lay behind the gentleness she exuded now in rest. The curvature of her waist was less accentuated than that of other women, but it did not subtract from her beauty. He laid a hand on her side and gently ran it up to her breast and throat to her jaw. The action made her stir and moan and she tilted her head into his hand. A low content sound slid from her and she stretched, all her muscles rippling in response. Her round pink lips turned up into serene smile and her eyes opened to gaze upon him. He smiled back and kissed her sternum, feeling the slow beat under it. Her hand came up to rest on the back of his head and she tried to cover herself with the other. He stopped her, not wanting to lose sight of her long beautiful body. She giggled and pouted, but did not resist.

* * *

_Duffel Bag_

She walked in front of him, turning this way and that to pick through the items on the shelves. Her hand glided over a box of cheese filled crackers and grasped a small bottle of Mexican Coca Cola. She grinned at him and set in into the bag he carried. So far, the large black bag already held shampoo, apples, a box of Reeses' Puffs, and coconut lime scented body fragrance. The mutant was unsure why the gas station carried something like this, especially considering that the attendant was an old hick who could care less about smelling nice, but he did not look to far into it. The girl placed another item into the duffel. This time it was a small package of Oreos. He smiled at that, knowing they were meant for him. Once they finished in the aisles, the girl moved to the fridge and removed a few bottles of water and a single large bottle of orange juice. Setting them in the bag with everything else, she began counting on her fingers as they left. She mouthed words that he couldn't read, her tongue clicking against her teeth. She waved to the attendant, who scowled, and turned to him. She stood up on her toes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before holding the door open for him. That kiss meant he was carrying the bag all the way back. 'Yippee' he thought.

* * *

_Primal_

She had been docile throughout the majority of that round. She didn't try to fight back and she didn't stop him as he had his way with her. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and she writhed as he slipped into her slowly. It was heaven and he almost lost himself when she suddenly startled him. A low growling sound left her throat and her arms came up around his neck, nails digging into his skin. He pulled away, thinking to ask if she was alright, but the girl followed him. Her mouth found his, biting and bruising as she sat up all the way. She pushed back against him and grabbed his wrist with one hand. He winced as the girl pinned his arm back behind him. Then, with a slight snarl, she flipped them so that she sat on top of him with her legs on either side of him. Her eyes were wild looking and her sturdy body practically glistening. Quickly, the girl eased herself onto him and began riding just like the cowgirl she was. He had never seen her take control, but he found that he liked the primal side of her.

* * *

_Fisticuffs_

Standing out in the hot sun caused his skin to itch and sweat to trickle down the side of his face. It was rather annoying, but his mind didn't stay on that subject for too long. He was currently distracted by a fist flying past his head. The arm that followed bent at an angle and sent an elbow back towards his face. Barely dodging the attack, he stepped back and jabbed quickly at the advancing girl. She caught the blow with the side of her arm and a sharp snapping sound followed. The girl cried out and dropped to the ground, clutching her arm and shaking. He knelt, apologizing profusely and trying to touch her arm. She flinched away and brought tear filled eyes up to meet his. His stomach dropped and he frowned, looking away. Then, unexpectedly, her fist connected with his jaw. It sent him sprawling. Confused, he looked up at her, nursing his now sore chin. The girl stood triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Nice right cross.' He praised, smiling.

* * *

**That's it. That's all. No more. :P Well, until next chapter anyways. Next one is going to be made up of prompted sentences. 50 in total. :) See you next time, chickadees! **


	9. 50 pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own HHE or the characters in it. I only own Rory.**

**Good morning/afternoon/evening, my little chickadees! Here is the next installment of Bits and Pieces! :D 50 sentences and this will feature everyone! Woot woot! Pairings and prompts provided by my pack o' pals. So, here it is. Enjoy and review! d('-')b**

**Rated T for some sexy themes and light language**

* * *

1-Dog (ChameleonXMissy)

He was never a fan of the holidays, but the way her face lit up when she saw that pit bull puppy definitely fixed that.

* * *

2-Phony (HadesXEthel)

No matter what she screamed at him in rage, he knew that his love for her was real.

* * *

3-Misdirection (LizardXBrenda)

She slipped the cookie into his waiting mouth while slipping his zipper down, hoping he didn't notice.

* * *

4- Cradle (LynnXGoggle)

When the night terrors came, he held her closely and rocked her until she was quiet once more.

* * *

5- Stolen (StabberXRory)

Lying side by side, she placed her hand over his heart, knowing that it was all hers.

* * *

6- Beef (JupiterXEthel)

Steak used to be his favorite thing, but seeing her cooking it naked pushed it back to second.

* * *

7- Forget (Cyst)

He watched them all loving each other and realized that he forgot what that felt like.

* * *

8- Shambles (Grabber)

Tripping for the third time, he cursed loudly and kicked at whatever it was that tripped him, though he could not make out what it was.

* * *

9- Arrow (Lizard)

The shaft sticking out of his ribs hurt, but was really more of a nuisance.

* * *

10- Spotty (LetchXAmber)

He knew that he had been hit when his vision got sparkly and her worried voice reached his ears.

* * *

11- Skinny (Rory)

Looking in the mirror, she mourned her thick torso and 'fat' ass.

* * *

12- Confessions (LetchXStump)

He was shaking when he told the other man his feelings, but he noticed that the smaller male was shaking as well.

* * *

13- Falling (Ruby)

Falling from the cliff hurt much more as she met her brother's stunned and furious gaze.

* * *

14- Cocoa (AmberXMickey)

Sharing a mug of the warm liquid and snuggling on the couch made the regret of joining the National Guard fade away.

* * *

15- Chance (Spitter)

The man braced himself, straightened his bow tie and fixed the flowers before walking up to the short beautiful ginger girl.

* * *

16- Stretch (Rory)

She always stretched before placing her foot in the stirrup and swinging onto the horse's back.

* * *

17- Life (EthelXHades)

With his hand over her belly, he could feel the little kicks and it made him smile.

* * *

18- LMFAO (RubyXBobby)

He took 15 minutes out of his day to explain texting and the finer points of 'shuffling'.

* * *

19- Microwave (DougXLynn)

He insisted that he could fix it so that she could have her Michaelina's fettuccine Alfredo as her pregnant cravings demanded.

* * *

20- Mistaken (Missy)

Her coldness towards others was often taken as plain old bitchiness when really it was a coping mechanism.

* * *

21- Bitter (Crank)

He wasn't cranky as much as seriously bitter towards everyone and everything because of everyone and everything.

* * *

22- Charming (DelmarXMissy)

His glowing smile through the worst of times was what made him her knight in shining armour.

* * *

23- Numbers (EthelXBob)

The little hippie chick was blushing as she scribbled the numbers down on his palm in Sharpie.

* * *

24- Gremlin (RoryXStabber)

She buried her face in his shoulder, whimpering, as the little animatronic creature's head exploded in the microwave.

* * *

25- Sophisticated (Big Mama)

Brushing out the curly blonde wig, she wondered if she would look as sophisticated as Marilyn Monroe.

* * *

26- Cataract (Grabber)

He wasn't sure the word meant when Stabber uttered it, but he knew it had something to do with why the mines seemed darker to him.

* * *

27- Fascinated (Chameleon)

As the needle wove in and out of his flesh, he found he couldn't look away.

* * *

28- Quirky (PlutoXBrenda)

She always smiled at his little quirks, especially the one where he couldn't step into a room with her unless he was invited.

* * *

29- Treasure (Big Brain)

Every single stripe on every American flag was treated like a treasure.

* * *

30- Ring (MissyXAmber)

When the Latina bent her knee and looked up with a smile, Amber knew what she was asking.

* * *

31- Poison (LetchXfem!Stump)

The bite wasn't that bad, but it still worried him when he saw the colour of the snake and the colour her ankle was turning.

* * *

32- Worm (Stabber)

Crawling through the small tunnels in the hillside made him feel like a worm or some other long, skinny, ugly, belly dragging creature.

* * *

33- Half and Half (AmberXNapoleon)

He introduced her to the Arnold Palmer, half tea and half lemonade, and she fell head over heels for both of them.

* * *

34- Lost (Goggle)

At first, the hills were impossible to navigate for him, but after a month or so, they became as familiar as family.

* * *

35- Wrath (Hades)

The white hot heat of anger made his pulse pound, his vision turn red, and made him feel like he could take on anything.

* * *

36- Soda (Ruby and Jeb)

The little mutant always enjoyed going to the gas station for one of his specially stoked Cokes.

* * *

37- Heartache (Bob)

When his little hippie chose the large mutant over him, he wasn't sure what to call the feeling he felt in his heart.

* * *

38- Song (MissyXChameleon)

The song was in Spanish and he didn't understand it, but he knew it was about love and it was for him.

* * *

39- Stamina (AmberXLetch)

As she lay there panting, all her energy spent, she marveled at how long he could keep going.

* * *

40- Ripple (LizardXBrenda)

The first time she touched him, his whole body shuddered and made his muscles ripple.

* * *

41- Sweet (RubyXBobby)

The young man loved kissing her after she ate Tres Leches cake because it lingered on her tongue.

* * *

42- Depression (Doug)

Her dead eyes haunted his dreams and made him feel lonely, lost, and broken.

* * *

43- Dress Code (Crank and Spitter)

The large man chose a dark gray suit for the event, while the short Latino chose a flashy purple one.

* * *

44- Napping (Chameleon and Clyde)

Holding the slumbering child in his arms made him sleepy and he dozed off, hugging the boy close.

* * *

45- Secret (Sarge)

Watching the young cadets laugh and joke around, he secretly wanted to join them, but knew he could not.

* * *

46- Flabbergasted (BobXEthel)

With the kids asleep, he assumed they were going to hit the hay, as well, but then she appeared in the doorway, naked and obviously in 'the mood'.

* * *

47- Detective (Missy and Clyde)

When the young boy came to her claiming that he knew that Chameleon was his father, she didn't know whether to laugh, agree, or fall over and die.

* * *

48- Blow (StabberXAmber)

With the blonde's mouth hovering, he wanted so badly to buck his hips so she wouldn't tease anymore.

* * *

49- Shearing (Rory and Pluto)

She asked the large mutant to hold the sheep as she took the giant scissors to its thick white wool.

* * *

50- Frantic (Hades)

He paced, clenching and releasing his hands, until he heard the faint cry from the other room.

* * *

**Okay, that was it. That was actually kinda hard for me. I hope it was good or whatever. Let me know what you think! Pick your favorite one and I will make a chapter about that pairing/scenario. :3 **

**Be sure to check out Watch Me, as well, for I will be posting more soon! **


End file.
